deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate
Hayate is a video game character from the Dead or Alive video game series. Although he was mentioned in Dead or Alive 1 his first appearance was in Dead or Alive 2 as Ein; the amnesiac Karate master from Germany, before appearing as himself in Dead or Alive 3. He is the current 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and is Kasumi's older brother, and Ayane's older half-brother. He is also the friend of Ryu Hayabusa. History Hayate was a ninja in the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan. He had a happy childhood with both his sister Kasumi and half-sister/cousin Ayane, who both loved him very much. He is also a good friend of Ryu Hayabusa. One day, the expelled ninja Raidou attacked the Mugen Tenshin village in an attempt to steal the Torn Sky Blast ninpō attack. Raidou defeated Ayane, who had attacked him in rage, and then challenged Hayate to single combat. Hayate was overcome by Raidou's superior fighting ability and had the Torn Sky Blast stolen from him in the process. As both of their ninpō attacks collided, the resulting explosion threw Hayate into a tree, cracking his spine and sending him into a coma. Kasumi dutifully looked after him but she soon departed the village in order to seek revenge against the one who harmed him. Dead or Alive By the time of the events of the first Dead or Alive tournament, Hayate had been captured by DOATEC and made to undergo various experiments, known as Project Epsilon. Hayate was not a participant in Dead or Alive, but he had a major role in the motives of some of the others; such as Kasumi. Dead or Alive 2 After the first tournament and the end of Project Epsilon, Hayate was left in the Black Forest of Germany and was in a state of temporary amnesia. He could not remember his name and ended up going by the name of Ein (which means "one" in German). He studied Karate under Hitomi's father, and soon mastered it. After that, he joined the second DOA tournament to find answers to his lost past. Encountering many who knew him; including Ayane, Kasumi, Helena and Ryu Hayabusa, he was eventually bested by Ryu in the tournament, who would later go on to win the tournament by killing the evil Tengu. Dead or Alive 3 Hayate returned in the Dead or Alive 3 tournament with his memory regained and as the new 18th head of the Mugen Tenshin style. His reason for joining the tournament this time was to defeat DOATEC's next superhuman creation, Omega; who was once Ayane's foster father and ninja master, Genra. Although he felt it was his duty to defeat Omega as leader of the ninja clan, Hayate was bested by Ayane, who then proceeded to the final round and killed her foster father, citing that it was a personal affair. Dead or Alive 4 The events of the fourth Dead or Alive tournament occur during a combined attack by the Mugen Tenshin ninjas. Hayate combines his strength with Ayane and Ryu Hayabusa to destroy DOATEC and stop the ALPHA-152 prototype. Part-way through the tournament he encountered Kasumi, who tried to convince him to simply return to the Mugen Tenshin Village. However Ayane intervened, calling Kasumi a traitor & asking Hayate to meet her at Tritower Heliport, leaving Ayane & Kasumi to battle. Meanwhile Hitomi was looking for Hayate (or rather Ein) to help her rebuild her father's dojo. Hayate agreed to go with Hitomi if she could defeat him in combat. At the Tritower Heliport he encountered La Mariposa, where she revealed that he and the other ninja had been manipulated by her to come and destroy DOATEC. While in the burning Tritowers, he encounters Bayman who has a similar interest to him of wanting Donovan dead. They battle and the result was ambiguous. Hayate in his ending fights DOATEC's soldiers and even destroys the DOATEC zeppelin with a Ninpo powered arrow. In the end, Hayate and his ninja comrades destroyed the Tritower complex and escaped the building as it burnt to the ground, during which Kasumi herself battles Alpha-152. Personality Hayate has a powerful sense of duty when it comes to his role as the leader of his clan. He is so devoted to the clan's rules and traditions that he hunts down his own sister, with much reluctance. He also feels that it is his duty as the clan leader to defeat Genra in Dead or Alive 3. An honorable soul Hayate was close with both his sister Kasumi and half-sister Ayane throughout their childhoods, and thus does not attempt to kill or capture Kasumi over the course of the Dead or Alive tournaments. He has also grown to develope a special bond with Ayane, having always played the role of a caring friend and senior, even though she is an illegitimate member of the family. Relationships Kasumi Kasumi is Hayate's sister. Hayate was a very protective brother to Kasumi, so they had a close brother/sister relationship. After Hayate was injured by Raidou, Kasumi sought revenge on Raidou for what he did to Hayate, seeking to restore her brother's honor. They have a very close and strong bond, even as Hayate becomes the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan and Kasumi becomes a runaway. Hayate will never harm Kasumi himself, but he will not speak to her over the shame that he chooses the clan over Kasumi. Ayane The connection between Ayane and Hayate is strong. Hayate is Ayane's half-brother although he is unaware of this as Ayane's heritage was kept secret. When she was a child Hayate was perhaps the only person who did not see Ayane as a 'demon child’; this fact, combined with his strength and resolve, led Ayane to admire Hayate greatly. They remain at each other's side and look out and protect one another as ‘partners in arms’. It is unclear however whether Hayate shares the same attraction that Ayane feels for him. Ryu Hayabusa It is unclear exactly when the two met but Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan and Ryu of the Hayabusa ninja clan have always been the best of friends, serving as an example of the close relations the two clans had with one another. Before his abduction by DOATEC for Project Epsilon Hayate had Ryu promise to look over Kasumi, thusly when Kasumi was to appear in the DOA tournaments he agreed to participate as well. The two ninja, Ryu and Hayate, also share similar techniques; probably due to them practicing together as kids. Hitomi A high-hearted girl, Hitomi’s family took Hayate in during his amnesiac episode in Germany. During his stay Hayate, known as Ein, learnt Karate in the family dojo alongside Hitomi; in the process becoming somewhat of a prodigy for the dojo. It is unclear what Hitomi’s intentions are for Hayate (it is also unclear whether she actually knows his real name) but when the family dojo came under financial troubles she sought out ‘Ein’ for help. Gameplay DOA His character focus on power not withstanding Hayate can best be described as a merger between the play-styles of Hitomi and Kasumi and has been lauded as the best fighter to use in DOA4 for his high end speed/power balance and ease of use. Many of his attacks have extremely fast start-up and inflict decent amounts of damage. Despite all this it should be noted that one move in particular, "Raijin", is known as the hardest command throw in the game in terms of execution. It should also be noted that "Raijin" is not the most powerful throw in the game, despite its complexity, but can be very damaging. He is one of the favourites among the ninja characters of the series and is often seen used online. Musical Themes *Reincarnate - Dead or Alive 3 *The Wind Is Howling - Dead or Alive 4 Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive Hayate is portrayed by Collin Chou in DOA: Dead or Alive. In the movie, he is captured by DOATEC after winning that year's DOA competition rather than being captured by DOATEC in his home village. Also, he is meant to test Donovan's newest invention rather than being tested on Project Epsilon. He is also the reason for Kasumi's entrance in the tournament like in DOA1. Donovan states that Hayate is stronger the Kasumi and that he has a "perfect blend of skill, timing and strength". Hayate and Ayane are shown as lovers rather than half-siblings. The fighting style he used was Eagle Claw. Trivia *Hayate appears in Dead Fantasy V. He sent the ninjas to defeat Tifa. After Tifa's defeat, he awaits for Helena Douglas to pick her up and return her back to DOATEC. *Hayate is the only ninja character to not win a DOA tournament. See Also *Ein Gallery File:Doa3-hayate.jpg|Concept art for DOA3 Endings bWAq2PnJmo4 2H69YYzBtkU Category:Characters